


Not an Ordinary Birthday

by BeyondLawlietDN



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondLawlietDN/pseuds/BeyondLawlietDN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello birthday again and things go very unusual. No way ordinary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Ordinary Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I did because the idea was hard in my head. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> As usual:  
> (c) Death Note: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata  
> (c) my FANfic  
> -If I owned Death Note things would of been a little different XP-
> 
> Well didn't bother to check because I wrote in half hour or less. Please bare with my grammar and spelling errors.

Mello's POV

It's another birthday woopdido. The only best part is getting Chocolate and a day of Near letting me beat him. Not blood shed beat but to satisfy me. Now that I think about it I haven't seen that brat today. I am going to check the common room. I am walking down the hall way with many people yelling at me "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO!" All I do is wave in response. Matt spotted me and tells me Happy Birthday with a hug and a gift card to our local chocolate shop. "Mels who are you trying to find?" I replied "Why should you care it's my birthday." He nodded and of course running to class late. I still don't get why Matt is taking an extra class when he is third in line for being L.  
I am at the common room and Near is not there. I am now worried. Why the hell am I worried? So now I am walking fast to Near's room to find him at my door. "Happy Birthday Mello" He handed me a Godiva chocolate bar which is the best brand of chocolate and I am happy because I rarely get that brand. I look at him to say thanks but I see he slips a Hershey's Kiss in his mouth and I am confused while I put the chocolate bar in my pocket. Before I can even question or react he places his lips on mine and sticks the Hershey's kiss from his mouth to mine. He stops and looks at me and I was speechless so I took his lips back and made him eat the chocolate together in a make out. I smiled at Near and he smiles back which was cute and I think I was the first to see him smile much less show an emotion. "Thank you Near" he replied "You're welcome".

As he was going to his room he says "I love you Mello" I was frozen he said that and I ran to him and turned him around "Near..." I kissed him and took a breath "I love you too" Near blushed and hugged me. A girl named Linda that liked Near spotted us and cried broken hearted and ran. I chuckled and Near wasn't phased by her and hugged Near back. "You are mine now" he nodded at me "You're mine too" I heard someone yell "MELL WHEREVER YOU ARE IT IS CAKE TIME!!" Then I look at Near and said "Let's walk holding hands" he took my hand. He looked at me as we were walking, "It will be funny to see everyone's reaction" I looked at him and replied, "Damn straight and no one will not dare touch you because they will get a beating from me." I kissed Near on his white-gray hair and he innocently smiled.

When we got to the dining room everyone and all the staff looked at us like they saw a ghost. Matt yelled "FINALLY YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!! CONGRATZ AND YOU GOT YOU BIRTHDAY WISH FINALLY GRANTED!!" I yelled back at him "OH SHUT UP MATT" Well everyone got back to their senses because of Matt's yelling.

Everyone sang to me and Near grabbed a huge piece of cake and walked to the far left corner table that I sat and wait to share it with him. He fed me half of it and I fed him the other half. Although several times we ate it in each other mouths. Everyone is still trying really hard to adjust to us being together especially Roger. Oh well this was the best birthday I'll ever get. Near and my life will never be the same anymore since now he is my finally boyfriend and lover. I kissed him again and we smiled at each other. Anyone who looked at us and saw the smile Near gave were shocked and him and I giggled holding hands.

That night he accidentally fell asleep in my room playing with his puzzle. So I put back his puzzle and place it on my desk next to my stack of chocolate. After I placed him on my bed and kissed his forehead and never felt so much happiness. I can't wait for tomorrow even though he'll still beat me on anything related to school work. But I beat him on being his heart's weakness. I pulled the covers over us and cuddled next to him and place my arm around him and fell asleep.

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it anyway :/


End file.
